Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heddle for guiding a warp yarn for a loom, as well as a loom equipped with such a heddle.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A loom of the Jacquard type is equipped with a Jacquard mechanism to control several hooks. Each hook is most often associated with several arches. Each arch is connected to one end of a guide heddle for a warp yarn, which is connected by another end to the frame of the loom via a spring. Each heddle is provided with an eyelet for passage of the warp yarn and is made up of an eye and a heddle body including two strands. These parts can be manufactured separately. The heddle is then called composite and requires an engagement of the eyes and strands before the assembly of eyes and heddle bodies and before the placement of the heddle.
To that end, it is known from EP-A-1,989,346 to use an eye provided at both ends with a longitudinal hole and two strands, each provided with an end having a smaller section. The end of the strand with a smaller section is inserted into the longitudinal housing of the eye. The placement of the parts in one another for their assembly is delicate so as to avoid damaging the parts during the engagement of the strand in the eye. The eye/strand assembly next takes place “blind”. In particular when gluing is chosen, it is impossible to verify the thickness of the glue seam and the proper distribution of the glue. Furthermore, the engagement in a longitudinal housing limits the residual sections of the eye around the longitudinal hole and the end sections of the strands.
Furthermore, CN-Y-201228305 discloses a heddle which, in the embodiment of FIGS. 4 to 6, comprises a porcelain eye provided with two housings and four cavities for receiving part of the strands of a smooth body overmolded around the eye. Each cavity comprises two side walls and a bottom in the transverse direction. The strands are formed during the overmolding and are therefore not designed to be engaged in the cavities. Furthermore, these cavities are positioned in pairs on each transverse side of the eye relative to a main plane of the eye such that, at the longitudinal level of the receiving cavity, each strand covers the eye by two inner opposite transverse sides of the strand, and each eye covers the strand by two outer opposite transverse sides of the eye. This arrangement causes a significant bulk of the eye/strand connection in the transverse direction. The overmolding may create burrs on the side faces of the strand when the mold closes around the eye during the injection of the plastic material. The heddles must be gone over again by polishing to eliminate the burrs that may destroy adjacent yarns when they rub on the heddle during weaving.